Abandoned
by IcyAngels452
Summary: When Tails is abandoned by his parents, he meets a blue hedgehog that will change his life forever. My version of how Sonic and Tails met, please read and review! One-shot, then I added more because people wanted it. Sonic and Tails brotherly fluffiness!
1. Abandoned

Abandoned

**HILO GUYS! Okay, so this is my version of how Sonic and Tails met. Uh…so yeah. Not much more explanation needed. Read and Review please!**

"YOU MUTANT FREAK!" he yelled, slapping the kit across the face in anger.

The two-tailed fox looked up at his father, his cheek stinging from the hit. His mother only stood there and watched, a disappointed look in her eye while his father struck him again, knocking him in to a wall. "Please…" he whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY!" his father screamed, his face red with anger. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SHOW YOUR FACE OUT IN PUBLIC! WE'RE A DISGRACE OF THE WHOLE FOREST NOW!"

"I never meant to do anything wrong," the kitsune sobbed. "I was just curious—" he was struck again, this time so hard that his cheek began to bleed.

"Well now your curiosity has put us all to shame," his father growled in an angry tone. "I want you out of my house, right now, and never, EVER, come back, got it?!"

He whimpered again as his father grabbed him by the tails and opened the door, throwing the four-year-old in to the rain outside.

The kit stood up, shivering as the cold rain fell from the dark sky and in to the forest that surrounded him. He trudged through the mud, wrapping his tails around his body for warmth, but it had very little effect. Minutes turned in to hours as he continued to walk, trying to get as far away from the house as possible.

_What did I do to deserve this? It's not my fault that I've got two tails…I thought my parents were supposed to love me not matter what… _his thoughts were interrupted when a rustling sound came from a nearby bush. He quickly scampered behind a tree, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Where's that freak?" one voice asked.

"I don't know," another voice said. "I hear that his parents threw him out today. Couldn't stand the little mutant anymore."

"Let's just take care of him," a third voice snarled. The three of them began snickering as the tiny fox tried to fade in to the bark, wanting to be invisible. He was about to run away, but stopped when a rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He gasped and turned around. There was a monkey, a coyote, and a raccoon, the raccoon holding a club in its hand. The coyote pinned him up against the tree.

"Look boys," he said, almost choking the fox, "We've found him." He then gave the tiny kit a death glare. "Now let's do what we came here for." He threw the fox to the ground, kicking him in the sides and in the shins as sounds of unbearable pain escaped his muzzle. The monkey then approached him, a handful of mud in his fist, and shoved it in the kit's mouth. He coughed and gagged, trying to get it all out of his mouth as the others continued to kick at him. He laid there whimpering, each hit sending him in to deeper pain. After a few minutes the beating stopped. He opened his eyes to see the raccoon standing over him, the club raised over its head. It came down with a heavy _smack_ as it hit the fox child across the head, sending spasms down his body. The punches continued, until the kitsune finally gave in to the pain and blacked out.

"Are we done yet?" the raccoon asked, getting bored with the lack of response from their victim.

The coyote shrugged. "I guess." The three then walked away, leaving the twin-tailed fox to die in the rain.

Meanwhile, a blue hedgehog was running through the woods as a round man with a long mustache and blue glasses chased him in his hovercraft. "Can't catch me, Ro-butt-nik!" he shouted. **(AN: Since Sonic and Tails met somewhere between 1991 and 1992, Eggman was still known as Robotnik, so I'm going to keep it that way.)**

"I told you, my name is Robotnik!" the evil scientist shouted. "You do that on purpose!"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Ro-butt-nik!" the hedgehog shouted back, dodging one of the lasers coming from the hovercraft. He then jumped in the air and did a Spin Attack on it, causing the craft to blow up and the fat man to fall to the ground.

"Curse you, hedgehog!" he shouted, pounding his fists on the forest floor.

Sonic scoffed. "Whatever. Don't you have anything better to do than try to take over the world?"

Robotnik ignored him and got back in to the tattered hovercraft. "I'll get you some day!" he shouted as he flew in to the stormy sky above him.

Sonic rolled his eyes, then continued running through the forest. He stopped when he spotted something orange on the ground. "What the?" he walked over to it, realizing that it was a tiny fox. He was in horrible shape, his head bleeding and his arms and legs covered with scrapes and cuts, his muzzle covered with brown mud. His cheek was covered in red as well, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the black eye the kit had. Sonic cringed at the sight. It was horrible what the world did to poor kids like this.

The fox slowly came back to his senses, and opened his eyes to see a cobalt eleven-year-old hedgehog staring at him. He took in a sharp gasp and backed in to a tree, shaking in fear. "Please don't hurt me…" he sobbed. He sank down to the forest floor, burying his face in his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please don't hurt me…"

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" the hedgehog asked softly, kneeling down to the fox's level. "I wouldn't have a reason to hurt you."

"Because I'm a freak," the kit sobbed. Sonic looked at the fox's body, then noticed something peculiar about him…twin-tails.

The hedgehog smiled. "Because you've got two tails? I think it's pretty cool, if you ask me."

The kitsune looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Yeah right," he said sadly. "You're probably just lying so I'll let my guard down and you can beat me up like everyone else."

Sonic sighed. This kid had been through a _lot. _"What's your name, kid?"

"…Miles," he replied quietly. "But everybody calls me Tails. To be honest though…I think I like the nickname better."

Sonic smiled again. "Well I guess I'll call you Tails then," he said as he helped him to his feet. He looked at the wounds on the fox's body, which were dripping blood on to the forest floor. "Who did this to you?" he asked quietly.

"My dad," Tails sniffed. "But mostly the bullies out here in the woods. They beat me up after my parents threw me out of the house. My dad said I brought shame to the family."

"Some family," Sonic mumbled to himself. He looked back at Tails. "Hey kid, you ever heard of a guy named Ro-butt-nik?" he asked with a smirk.

Tails cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You mean the fat dude shaped like an egg that flies around in a hovercraft that's three times too small for him?"

Sonic laughed at the statement. "Yeah. That guy." Tails laughed too, beginning to trust the hedgehog he had just met. "Listen, Tails. I always wanted a sidekick to help me out. You wouldn't want to…?"

Tails nodded enthusiastically. "Totally!" he took a step forward, but then fell to his knees in pain. He smiled weakly. "I guess I can't really walk too well right now."

Sonic smiled. "No problem." He placed the kit on his shoulders, then said, "I'm going to go really fast, okay?" Tails only nodded. "All right, here we go!" He took off through the woods at the speed of sound, making everything look like it was a blur. After a few minutes he stopped. In front of them was one of the most beautiful places Tails had ever seen: a grassy area with many stone arches, and a lake that shimmered in the sunlight. "Welcome to the Mystic Ruins," Sonic said as he lifted Tails off his shoulders. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah," Tails said breathlessly. He looked at the hedgehog that stood next to him. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he replied, giving a thumbs up. "Now let's get you inside so we can clean up those cuts, okay?" he placed the fox back on his shoulders, and ran to the house a few miles away.

Tails was happy to have met Sonic. The two would later go on countless adventures, some more dangerous than others. With Sonic, Tails would learn how to fly, and sharpen his mechanical skills. The two would always consider that day the best day of their lives.

**Yay! I hope you liked the story guys! Please leave a review, I live for them! Thank you so much!**

_**I don't own anything except for the plot. Hey look, I didn't have to say anything about a certain OC in my disclaimer! Either way, gotcha, lawyer dudes.**_


	2. New Home

New Home

**HILO GUYS! Okay, this was supposed to be just a one-shot, but apparently you guys want more of…whatever this fan fiction thingy is. So this is what I'm giving you! If you guys want, I can probably turn this into a series of one-shots about Sonic and Tails. It depends if you REVIEW! Okay, let's do this!**

"Okay, little buddy, let's get you out of the rain," Sonic said, carrying Tails into his house and placing him on the couch. The rain was still pouring outside, and had soaked the two to the bone. "I'm gonna go get a towel," he said, then sped up the stairs.

Sonic's house was a small one, but served its purpose. The first floor had a living room and a kitchen, the second floor having two bedrooms and a bathroom. Tails sighed and leaned back in to the couch, dizzy from his injuries. _So this is my new home…_ So many emotions were running through him. Happiness, sadness, excitement, and a little bit of fear. It wasn't every day you were saved by a hero.

"Found it," Sonic said, coming down the stairs. He approached Tails and wrapped the towel around the kit, ruffling his bangs. Already the hedgehog felt close to him, like he had known the fox all his life. He sat down on the couch next to him for a few minutes before talking. "Do you...want anything to eat?" he asked.

Tails was about to decline, but his stomach felt like he was being eaten from the inside out. It dawned on him that his parents had not fed him in the past two days. "I guess some food would be nice," he replied quietly.

Sonic smiled. "Got it," within a few minutes he came back with a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hand and gave it to Tails before sitting back down again. "That's a real shiner you got there," he commented as the kit began to eat, noticing the black ring around his eye.

Tails shrugged without even looking up, bringing another spoonful of food to his mouth. As he swallowed, the soup made him feel warm inside, more relaxed. "I've had worse before."

The hedgehog sat up straighter and looked at him with concern. "You mean this has happened already?"

The fox nodded as he swallowed again. "My parents have thrown me out before, not permanently, but just for a little while as a punishment. They knew the kids would come and beat me up. It's happened a few times." His tone was nonchalant, like it was just an everyday subject. "I just got used to it, I guess. My dad used to whip me with a belt too."

Sonic shook his head. "You know it shouldn't be like that, kid. Your parents are supposed to love and take care of you, not beat you up because you're different."

He shrugged again before taking another bite of soup. "I guess so." He was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Don't you have parents here with you, Sonic?"

The hedgehog winced and bit his lip. "They um...died in a fire when Robotnik attacked. The last time I saw them I was nine. I didn't have any other family other than them, either."

Tails paused before putting his bowl of soup down on the coffee table, then wrapped his arms around his friend's torso, hugging him. "I'm sorry I asked."

Sonic shook his head and smiled. "It's okay buddy. I'm fine."

The kit looked up at him, his big blue eyes shining. "I could be your family, if you want...I don't want to leave...I'm afraid those kids'll find me and try to beat me up again…"

Ruffling Tails' bangs, Sonic smiled again. "Okay then, Tails. I don't want you to leave anyway."

"Thank you, Sonic…" Tails whispered. He yawned, then slumped on to his friend's shoulder. Feeling very sleepy, his muscles relaxed and his eyes drooped shut before he fell into a deep sleep.

**All righty, there you go! Another chapter! If you want more of this, tell me in the reviews! I can make this into a series of one-shots about Sonic and Tails and take suggestions if you want. Reviews are cherished! Thanks! See ya later!**

**PS: This is the first fic I've ever done using Google Docs! And it was stupid because I had to copy paste it to Microsoft Word to upload it! Lesson learned: Don't use Google Docs to do this, unless you just want a way to access your story from anywhere. Other than that, it's inferior to Word.**


End file.
